gleethedreamfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cat5sparkles/Mallory's Individuality Blog
Hey, Team Mal. So, this week's theme? Individu-freaking-ality. Something that's quite easy for me, being an individual. For one thing, I'm always individual. I'm my own group. I've got no friends, no boyfriend... just my mom and Mouser. But before I start bitching about my problems, let me tell you my outlook on everything and everyone. • Aaliyah Scott seemed nice enough... though a little full of herself. I mean, if I won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list, yeah, I'd be proud of myself. But not too proud. Too proud's a setback for me. And she looks... never mind. • Austin Weillschmidt 'is a ''fox. Seriously, he's like Zac Efron. But I noticed he just seemed a little self-conscious, maybe? Or... like he wasn't good enough? So he's not confident in himself... Hmm. I disapprove. But I like him... • '''Connor Matthews would not shut up about rapping. Honestly... he seems cool, but still. I don't even like rap. It's hard to understand, and it gives me a headache. I mean, he seems sweet, but... *groans* • Daniella Arson 'gave me the impression that everyone else is inferior to her. You know, like she was on top and we weren't? And just like Chord Overstreet said, she was kinda giving me the creepy eye during the homework assignment. It took me all my strength not to just yell at her. • 'Emily Jackson 'seems like a freaking stalker. I'm serious. I was just minding my own business, lounging on the sofa and waiting for Robbie to come in, and she was like... staring at me with these big eyes. It was really creepy. Tells me to just, like, stay the hell away from her. • 'Eva Simmons 'was cute, but strange. She was all "let's go visit Strawberryland and ride ponies and make cupcakes and jump on rainbows, everyone!" Gimme a break, bitch. I'm not here to freaking giggle. I've got my own problems. • 'Grant Lauren 'is way too young to be here. He's a freaking 10 year old, I thought you were supposed to be 18 and older. Whatever. He got voted off anyyway. I feel bad for the little dude. He seemed cool, even if he was a shorty. • 'Hinton Paul 'is really awesome. Seriously, I effing love the guy. He's a great dancer... like yours truly. But I saw him and Nyall were totally flirting with each other. I thought it was cute, but seriously, go make out in privacy. Showmances always end badly, so it's their funeral. • 'Isaac Munroe is such a nerd. But not in a stereotypical way. In a way that... well, let's just say he doesn't wear glasses and sweater vests. He's sweet though. And I wouldn't worry. He'll find the badass in him soon enough. • Jake Westwood is the typical popular star of the football team. No offense, dude, but... those popular athletes are kind of jerks most of the time. And so are cheerleaders. That's the only reason I'm glad I'm a loser. I'm not a bitchy cheerleader bitch. • 'Jessica Gold '''doesn't fall under the category of mean cheerleader, but she's a close second. Here's a lesson from Mal: you can't always get what you want, bitch. Deal with it. I sure know I have. • 'Nyall Ruchti 'is so awesome, I can't even describe it. He's such a lovable goofball, it's hard not to like him. I tried not to, since I don't usually roll with people who draw too much attention to themselves, but this guy is definitely an exception. I totally love this guy. • 'Tammy Gorten 'is so ''annoying. Can she shut up for one second? Can she? Honestly, sometimes I want some peace and quiet. And if she can't close her pretty little mouth, I'm gonna do it for her. And that's my opinion of everyone here. Sorry if you don't like them, but I'm just speaking my mind. Isn't that what this is for? So Individuality... What makes you stand out. Well, for me, it's that I'm hot. *laughs* No, for me, it's that I'm like a powerful storm raging its way through the skies to get to the front of the line of clouds. That's me. The storm cloud. And all the other contenders and wanna-be's are behind me in line, and the white clouds don't dare cut in front of the storm. Chord Overstreet came in as the guest mentor today. Trouty Mouth may have guppy lips, but he is so freaking HOT. Seriously, not kidding. But he picked Aaliyah as the homework winner today. ...Bitch. But I got some good feedback from him, so... that was nice. He thinks I'm a storm, too! *smiles* That made me feel really good about myself, so... yay, me. For the music video we had to do a Ke$ha song. *rolls eyes* I can think of a few things that make Ke$ha an indiviudal. Anyway, we had to do We R Who We R. What is it with songs these days? We R Who We R, I Want U Back, Sk8ter Boi, U Smile, I Smile... Why not just say the words instead of the letters? But in the music video... I was bullying Grant. I had a bit of a problem with that. I mean, I know I'm a bitch, but I'm not a bully. I don't beat people up or anything, but I can tear people down verbally. But hey, take me or leave me. If you don't like who I am, that's your problem, but don't go around making me look mean or scary. I was pleased with my spot on the callback list. I didn't get any criticism, so that's good. So I basically just did what I did when I first got to the Glee Dorms or whatever they're called; I lounged on the couch. And that was how my week was. Next week is Vulnerability week, and I know I'm gonna kill it. Just you wait and see. Thanks for reading. -Mallory Burton A Note From Cat: These are not my opinions, and Mallory is not based on me. In fact, I'm the opposite of her xD Category:Blog posts